Karin's Love Story
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karin mengharapkan Hitsugaya yang baru saja putus dari Hinamori. Tapia akankah Hitsugaya semudah itu melupakan cinta yang dianggapnya sejati dan selamanya ?


Fict pertama kazuka tentang Hitsugaya dan Karin, sebenarnya, Kazuka adalah HitsuHina lover...

Tapi karena ada request dari temen-temen dan keinginan mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan pairing yang gak pernah kazuka sentuh, maka jadilah fict ini......

dan, kazuka tidak lupa kasih DISCLAIMER,

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Selamat membaca......!!!

****Karin's Love Story****

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begini, sih ?"

"Ah, sudahlah, bukan urusanmu !!!"

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku ?! Aku ini pacarmu, tahu !!!"

"Tidak sejak detik ini !!!"

"Momo !!!"

"Lepaskan tanganku !!!"

"Baiklah kalau kamu mau minta kita berpisah. Kalaupun harus begini terus dalam ikatan semacam itu, aku juga tak akan menerimamu !!!"

"Oke. Baguslah kau setuju."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang mau kutanyakan."

"Apa ? Cepatlah !!"

"Sejak kapan kau begini ? Berubah, tak lagi mau jujur padaku !!"

"Sejak aku tak menyukaimu lagi.... Aku pergi, sore ini aku bersama Nanao-neechan hharus pergi ke Australia. Selamat tinggal, Shiro-chan. Maaf." Hinamori melembut saat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hitsugaya.

"Terserah kamu." Hitsugaya cuma bisa berjalan menjauh, menahan jeritan keras dari lubuk hatinya.

Salju turun. Hitsugaya menengadahkan kepalanya, sesekali mata teal-nya menyongsong langkah Hinamori yang semakin menghilang, dibalik salju.

Mata dipejamkannya. Tangannya digenggam erat, sembari menghela nafas panjang. Cintanya harus rapuh disini, ditengah butiran salju kesukaannya.

*****

Bibir Hitsugaya terkatup rapat. Matanya menatap dingin ke depan, lurus, tanpa arah yang pasti. Semenjak kepergian Hinamori beberapa hari yang lalu, separuh semangat kehidupannya seakan terbawa melayang jauh bersama Hinamori yang terpaut jarak yang tidak dekat.

Lapisan semacam kaca menutupi matanya. Memaksa untuk jatuh sebagai pembuang kekesalan dan kesedihan yang menumpuk tinggi di hatinya.

Tapi tekadnya untuk tidak akan meneteskan air mata melawannya. Laki-laki itu pantang menangis ! Begitulah pemikirannya, yang terus membimbingnya menjauh dari kesedihan, walau terasa sulit.

Apapun yang ada di depan kakinya tidak luput dari tendangannya. Sebenar-benarnya, dari lubuk hati kecilnya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan cintanya bersama Hinamori yang telah terpupuk sejak lama, sejak kecil, sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi apa yang mau dilakukannya, sementara Hinamori saja tidak menyukainya lagi. Cinta diantara mereka berdua yang terus dipertahankannya ternyata harus pupus juga.

Mungkin ada baiknya juga. Jika ia terus memaksakan egonya untuk tidak putus dengan Hinamori, mungkin Hinamori akan bersedih, menangis, karena tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang dihadapinya, harus dipaksa mencintai yang bukan cintanya. Dan Hitsugaya paling tidak suka melihat Hinamori menitikkan air mata. Apalagi karena dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kirinya dikepalkan erat, kemudian ditinjukan ke arah tembok yang berdiri teguh dihadapannya, hatinya kesal. Ia merasa, tidak akan ada perempuan seperti Hinamori. Manis, lembut, panggilannya akan 'Shiro-chan' yang selalu membuat Hitsugaya rindu, dan hari-hari indah dimana saat kerinduan itu datang, selalu ada genggaman lembut tangan Hinamori yang menentramkan perasaannya. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisi Hinamori di hatinya, Hitsugaya sebenarnya tidak ingin, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin. Inginnya hanyalah kembalinya Hinamori seperti kisah-kisah romantis film atau komik, seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi, tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, sepasang mata terus mengintainya sedari tadi, membuntuti setiap langkahnya, dan mengendap-endap sambil memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Senyum kecil lembut teruntai di tepi bibir perempuan itu. Ia tahu, sebenarnya kurang baik jika tersenyum dalam keadaan orang yang dikaguminya sedang seperti ini. Tapi, semua kejadian yang menimpa Hitsugaya seperti memberikan celah kecil baginya untuk terus menyerusup masuk, menyeruak hati Hitsugaya agar mau melihat ke arahnya, walaupun hanya sekali.

Sebuah langkah diberanikannya untuk mendekat pada Hitsugaya. Ingin mencoba menghibur, walau cuma sepatah kata, mungkin bisa membuat Hitsugaya sedikit lebih kuat.

"Uhm... Um.... To... Toushiro....." sapanya pelan.

Hitsugaya tidak menoleh, atau lebih tepatnya karena tidak mendengar, karena suara itu begitu pelan.

"Toushiro....."

"Ah, oh, Karin. A... Ada apa ?"

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa. Cuma.... aku cuma melihatmu sedih terus dari tadi, dan....." Karin menutup mulutnya, jelas sekali dari kata-katanya kalau dia sedari tadi mebuntuti Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mencoba tertawa kecil. Tawa yang baru kali pertama diperlihatkannya sejak ditinggalkan Hinamori.

Karin cuma menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah.

"Terlihat seperti sedih sekali ya ?" Hitsugaya memandang Karin.

"Yah, begitulah."

Suasana jadi kaku, hening, tanpa suara. Keduanya jadi sama-sama bingung ingin mengatakan apa satu sama lain.

"Ummm..... Toushiro, jangan terlalu sering bersedih, ya ? Tidak baik...." kata-kata itulah yang terpaksa meluncur dari mulut Karin, sebagai pengganti keheningan tadi, dan spontan, dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian.

Hitsugaya jadi terhenyak sejenak. Kata-kata itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan mantan kekasihnya yang telah jauh darinya. Lembut, singkat, tapi penuh arti yang dalam.

Bayangan Hinamori kembali muncul di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk kembali perang menahan air mata.

*****

Dan, saat ini, Karin sedang duduk sendirian, menggoyangkan ayunan kecil yang menopangnya.

Hatinya jadi semakin ingin menggapai Hitsugaya. Apalagi setelah Hitsugaya terlepas dari Hinamori.

Memang sangat tidak baik, senang atas putusnya sebuah ikatan antar kekasih. Tapi, apalagi yang harus dirasakannya ? Hitsugaya yang terus-terusan menghantui perasaannya, membuatnya terus-terusan ingin memiliki Hitsugaya. Dan itu tidak dapat ditahannya.

Setiap harinya, setiap pandangannya, selalu dan hanya ditujukan kepada Hitsugaya. Mencurahkan perhatiannya sebisa mungkin, dengan maksud sebagai isyarat supaya Hitsugaya tahu, rasanya begitu besar. Tapi, itu juga tak disadari Hitsugaya, karena pandangan dan hatinya tak juga bisa dialihkan dari Hinamori.

"Karin, jangan lemah karena cinta !!!" Karin menepuk pipinya sendiri, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, yang hampir menangis putus asa mencari cara agar Hitsugaya mau melihat ke arahnya.

Tapi, bagaimana Hitsugaya mau menyadarinya, di depan Hitsugaya saja dia hampir jadi tak bisa berkata apa-apa seperti tadi. Sampai kapankah ia bias memelihara rasa ini tanpa mengungkapkannya.

*****

Siang itu begitu panas. Melelehkan keringat semua orang yang berada diluar maupun di dalam rumah. Apalagi bagi yang sedang bermain di lapangan kali ini. Tak terkecuali seorang Karin Kurosaki.

Karin merasa sangat kelelahan. Dahaga terus mengisap semangatnya. Sampai-sampai ia membeli dua gelas es jeruk sekaligus. Sekarang ia bercelingak-celinguk mencari tempat duduk yang pas dan teduh. Tetapi hampir semua bangku yang ada telah habis diduduki oleh yang lain yang juga kelelahan. Dan tinggalah satu bangku yang masih kosong di pojok lapangan. Dan ada seseorang yang duduk disana, berarti mau tidak mau Karin harus duduk disampingnya. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang saat memperhatikan orang itu.

Dengan pelan didekatinya. Langkah demi langkah disusunnya untuk duduk disampingnya, memberikan sedikit perhatian dan kode bahwa Karin memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadap orang yang duduk disana, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Si....Siang, Toushiro...." sapa Karin pelan, kemudian duduk tepat disampingnya.

Hitsugaya hanya melirik sedikit. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian berpaling lagi sambil menendang-nendang bola kaki.

"Kamu mau ?" Karin menawarkan segelas es jeruk yang secara kebetulan dibelinya dua.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Hitsugaya berkata tanpa melihat Karin.

Dari ekspresi itu, Karin sangat paham bahwa Hitsugaya sedeang memikirkan seseorang, dan tidak lain adalah perempuan yang sangat disayanginya, Hinamori yang sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

Karin ingin sekali berkata, tentang perasaannya ini, terlebih lagi Hitsugaya sedang sendiri. Rasa yang dimilkinya bukanlah rasa yang biasa. Ia ingin sekali memiliki Hitsugaya, menjadi orang yang bisa menghiburnya, dan sebaliknya. Harapan yang biasa bagi yang sedang jatuh cinta. Akankah Hitsugaya bisa menerimanya, ditengah rasanya pada Hinamori yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Karin mencoba mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Hitsugaya. Memberikan sedikit perhatian.

Hitsugaya kembali tercengang. Sentuhan lembut ini persis sekali dengan Hinamori. Sekilas sebuah rasa terbayang di hati dan pikirannya. Mungkinkah Karin bisa jadi pengganti cinta lamanya ?

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Karin dengan pelan. Ia pernah bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi selain pada Hinamori, dengan kata lain menunggu Hinamori kembali. Tapi mungkinkah itu terjadi ?

Karin menunduk. Sepertinya usahanya untuk membuat Hitsugaya berpaling padanya sia-sia. Ia merasa iri pada seorang Momo Hinamori. Gadis itu telah mampu membuat Hitsugaya begitu mencintainya, akan tetapi ia sangat menyayangkan, kenapa Hinamori malah menyia-nyiakan ini semua. Dalam hatinya, ia berkata, jika ia menjadi Hinamori, tentu Hitsugaya akan disayanginya sepenuh hati. Karin ingin sekali bertukar kehidupan dengan Hinamori.

Karin beranjak dari tempat itu. Merasa kehadirannya sangat tidak berarti pada Hitsugaya. Dan mulai sekarang, ia harus mencoba, dan berusaha melupakan. Menghilangkan sisa-sisa bayangan Hitsugaya dari hatinya.

*****

"Aku berangkat dulu !!!"

"Lho ? Karin-chan mau kemana ?"

"Mau membeli sesuatu. Kutinggal dulu, ya Yuzu !!" Karin berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Yuzu cuma menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah saudaranya ini.

Sementara itu, Karin yang sedang berjalan melewati sebuah restoran, melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di dalamnya, menikmati makanan seorang diri. Dan, Karin melupakan niatnya untuk melupakan Hitsugaya, mungkin saat inilah yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

Tanpa ragu, Karin duduk di meja yang sama dengan Hitsugaya, tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Selamat siang, Toushiro....."

"Siang." Jawabnya. Pelan dan dingin.

Karin mencoba memulai sebuah obrolan ringan. Dan, tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyenggol gelas minuman yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hingga membasahi tangan Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Toushiro.... maaf !!" katanya.

"Tidak apa." Hitsugaya mengambil selembar tisu, dan akan mengelapnya sendiri.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan." Karin merebut tisu itu, dan mengelapkannya pada tangan Hitsugaya.

Kembali, sentuhan lembut itu membongkar siluet Hinamori di kepala Hitsugaya. Kehadiran Karin membuatnya serba salah. Di satu sisi, ia bertekad untuk tidak mencintai orang lain selain Hinamori, menunggunya, menanti datangnya lagi rasa suka dari Hinamori, tapi perhatian Karin membuatnya senang dan berharap lebih, ditengah kesepiannya. Tapi, janji kokohnya untuk tidak mengkhianati Hinamori jadi meletakkannya di tengah sebuah dilema. Haruskah Hinamori dilupakan ? Bagaimana kalau dia kembali, dan disaat itu dia sendiri sudah memiliki Karin ? Apa yang harus dilakukannya ?

Hitsugaya menatap Karin. Dalam. Karin ini lembut, sama persis dengan Hinamori. Sekilas Hitsugaya jadi ingin memilikinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tekadnya ? Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. Apa yang harus dipilihnya ? Menunggu ketidakpastian atau memiliki sesuatu yang indah yang sudah ada di hadapannya ?

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Karin lagi. Dengan lebih keras. Kemudian berdiri dan menatap tajam pada Karin. Ia jadi jengkel. Kedatangan Karin serasa menyusahkannya. Orang ini sudah hampir membuatnya melupakan orang tersayangnya.

"Toushiro....?" Karin menjadi heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba sikap Hitsugaya padanya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi. Kamu menyusahkanku saja!!" Hitsugaya menjauh.

Karin tersentak. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk. Menyakitkan sekali dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang dikagumi. Tanpa disadari, air mata yang sangat tidak disukai Karin jatuh ke pipinya, dan ia pun berlari, ingin kembali ke rumah, melampiaskan kesakitan hatinya.

Air matanya masih berjatuhan. Ia ingin sekali mencurahkan semua kesedihannya pada seseorang. Tapi rasanya ia tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada Yuzu.

Aha, orang itu, pikirnya. Semoga saja orang itu sedang berada di rumahnya. Biasanya Karin meminta nasihat-nasihat ataupun curhat kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

Pintu rumah secara kasar didobrak oleh Karin. Beruntungnya, orang itu sedang ada dirumahnya, duduk santai menikmati segelas minuman di ruang tamu.

"Rukia-neechan !!!" teriaknya, menghambur ke pelukan Rukia. Rukia jadi terkaget-kaget.

"Ada apa, Karin ?"

Karin masih terisak. Kemudian diceritakannya semua yang telah dialaminya, perasaannya pada Hitsugaya, dan kata-kata kasar tadi yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, Rukia tersenyum.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Rukia-neechan ?"

"Cinta itu dalam. Dalam sekali. Dan di ujung rasa yang dalam itu pasti terselip sesuatu yang disebut sayang dan keinginan memilikinya. Tapi cinta sejati tidak boleh mengutamakan keegoisan. Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki, Karin."

Karin menatap dalam ke mata kekasih kakaknya itu. Sepertinya benar juga.

"Ta...Tapi Rukia-neechan.... Kata-kata tadi begitu menyakitkan...."

"Mungkin dia belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Hinamori. Tapi, tenanglah Karin. Biarkan waktu berjalan. Seandainya dia ditakdirkan untuk kau miliki, pasti dia akan berpaling padamu. Akan tetapi, jika dia memang bukan untukmu, pasti kau dengan mudah melupakannya." ucap Rukia lembut, sambil mengelus rambut hitam Karin.

Karin tersenyum kecil. Hebat juga Rukia-neechan, pikirnya.

"Eh, Karin, sudah pulang ?" Ichigo datang.

"Rukia-neechan, jangan bilang pada Ichii, ya ?!"

"Eh, memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi ?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Rukia menyeruput kembali minumannya.

"Hei, aku ini kakaknya ! Masa tidak boleh tahu ?!"

Rukia mencubit pipi Ichigo keras-keras.

Karin terkadang heran melihat hubungan kakaknya dengan Rukia. Memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi terkadang malah bertengkar tidak jelas.

Karin baru menyadari, kalau kisah cinta itu ada beribu macamnya, seperti kakaknya, pacaran tapi malah sering bertengkar. Dan, ia juga menyadari kisah cintanya pada Hitsugaya akan berjalan tanpa sebuah ikatan, walaupun harus bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena inilah kisah cinta miliknya, diantara beribu kisah cinta yang ada.

*****

Hitsugaya hampir saja membanting ponselnya. Mendengar kabar yang menyakitkannya, dari seorang sahabatnya sendiri.

Kira, temannya sejak kecil, dengan sangat senang mengabarkan bahwa ia telah memiliki seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sangat dicintai Hitsugaya, Hinamori. Tanpa tahu betapa sakitnya Hitsugaya, Kira mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang berada di Australia bersama Hinamori.

Cinta itu benar-benar telah pupus. Tekadnya untuk bersabar menunggu kembalinya Hinamori seketika ditebaskannya, dan keputusannya adalah, harus menghilangkan Hinamori dari kehidupannya.

Sekelebat bayangan Karin muncul di pikirannya. Ya, anak itu telah disakitinya hanya karena penantian yang tidak pasti kepada Hinamori.

Hitsugaya baru sadar. Kalau selama ini matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinamori, tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bahwa ada seseorang yang mungkin yang tepat dan terbaik untuknya. Yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih, membuatnya senang, berusaha menghiburnya....

Kenapa ia malah menyia-nyiakan Karin ? Sekali lagi Hitsugaya menyesal. Terlambatkah sudah ?

*****

Hitsugaya bersandar pada sebuah pohon ditepi lapangan sepak bola, tempat beberapa orang sedang bermain.

Mata teal-nya dipicingkan. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik lincah satu-satunya perempuan yang bermain sepak bola. Rambutnya hitam, dan tampak sangat menikmati permainan yang tidak lazim dimainkan oleh perempuan sepertinya.

Permainan sepak bola itu telah selesai. Semua pemainnya bubar, menuju tempat duduk yang banyak terdapat di pinggiran lapangan. Hitsugaya menghela nafas, melangkah mendekat pada perempuan itu. Berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

"Siang, Karin...." Hitsugaya berharap, orang ini tidak dendam padanya.

"Siang, Toushiro...." senyum Karin, sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Maaf...."

Karin mengelap mulutnya sehabis minum. "Maaf kenapa ?"

Hitsugaya bernafas lega, sepertinya belum benar-benar terlambat.

"Kata-kataku kemarin....."

"Oh, yang itu.... tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak kumasukkan ke dalam hati, kok..."

"Benar tidak apa-apa ?"

"Lho, kok kamu jadi serius begitu ? Itu kan kata-katamu sendiri. Aku saja tidak mengaggapnya lebih dari kata-kata biasa." Karin tertawa kecil.

Hitsugaya tanpa sadar mengukir senyum kecil.

"Kuantar pulang ya ?"

Karin kaget. Kata-kata itu adalah yang diharapkannya, benar-benar terjadi, padahal dikiranya cuma ada dalam khayalannya saja.

"Bo...Boleh kok...."

Mereka lalu berjalan berdua menuju rumah Karin. Di tengah perjalanan, Hitsugaya mencoba menyentuh jemari Karin yang terayun santai dalam langkah kakinya.

Karin yang menyadarinya sontak menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Ma... Maaf...." Hitsugaya berpaling.

Karin mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mmm... Toushiro, bagaimana kabar Hinamori ?"

"Ah, perempuan itu sudah memiliki penggantiku. Mungkin dia akan lebih berbahagia dengan Kira daripada denganku."

"Oh, begitu ya.... Pasti sakit, ya... Mendapati orang yang kita sayangi, telah dimiliki orang lain."

"Memang. Begitu kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah memberikan perhatiannya padaku. Mungkin dia bisa menggantikan Momo dihatiku dengan kelembutannya."

Hati Karin kembali patah dua kali. Ia kira ini kesempatannya untuk mengatakannya pada Hitsugaya, akan tetapi Hitsugaya mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia telah memiliki orang lain lagi di hatinya. Mungkin ini adalah waktu tepat untuknya mundur dari harapan besar tentang cinta yang indah. Kata-kata Rukia saat itu sangat tepat untuknya.

"Mungkinkah aku terlambat untuk memiliki dia, Karin ?"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta sejati. Kalau dia juga menyukaimu, pasti tidak akan pernah terlambat. Cinta sejati selalu terbuka untuk dimiliki." Karin membesarkan hatinya, menerima kenyataan pahit cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Meraih tangan Karin.

"Bisakah kamu membuatku melupakan Momo ?"

Karin terperangah. Apa ini nyata ?

"Ma...Maksudmu ?"

"Momo adalah masa laluku yang susah dihilangkan. Dan aku ingin memilikimu bukan sekedar sebagai pengganti Momo, tapi perhatian darimu membuatku tahu dan sadar, kamulah cinta sejatiku."

"Aku akan berusaha...." Karin tidak berani memandang Hitsugaya, matanya hanya memandang ke bawah, menunduk.

"Tataplah mataku saat aku bicara, Karin." Hitsugaya menarik dagu Karin agar wajahnya tepat memandang dirinya. "Aku serius !!"

"Oh, maaf.... Ya, baiklah...."

"Benar ya ?"

"Tentu saja, karena kamu juga cinta sejatiku, tahu !!" Karin tersenyum lebar.

Dan, Karin pun telah memiliki cinta sejatinya sendiri, dengan salah satu kisah dari beribu kisah cinta yang susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

_**OWARI**_

Bagaimana wahai para readerz ????

Kazuka tunggu tanggapannya ya...!!!! *teriak gaje*

ARIGATOUUUU.....!!!!!


End file.
